A Very Cam Christmas
by RyleeBeth
Summary: Sam has a plan, a plan that involves waking Carly up as soon as it hits December 25. They end up at a coffee shop, and secrets come out.


_Hola! This is the first installment of my holiday fanfiction series, "A Very (Couple name) (Holiday.) For example, this is A Very Cam Christmas, but if I wrote Puckleberry for all the gleeks out there, it would be A Very Puckleberry Hanukah. I promise to write at least one installment per day. Alright, let's get it started with some Christmas Cam!_

Groaning at the noise of someone banging on her door at what must have been an early hour, Carly Shay buried her head in her pillow. She tried, albeit unsuccessfully, to wish away the knocking. After a good thirty seconds of the noise, the door burst open.

"Up! Now!" ordered a familiar voice.

"No," Carly murmured sleepily, "go away, Sam. It's only- midnight? Sam, why are you waking up at midnight?"

"Shay, do you know what day it is?"

"It's Christmas."

"So, get up!"

"WHY? It's midnight!"

"Because obviously you need a little help getting into the Christmas spirit."

Sighing, Carly sat up in her bed. She would have slapped anyone else had they pulled this stunt on her. Rubbing her eyes, she realized that Sam was also in her pajamas. Despite her sleepiness, she couldn't help but smile upon seeing Sam in her green pajama pants that had candy canes on them.

"What are we going to do?"

"First, we're going to go get coffee at that twenty-four hour place around the block. We need to wake your sleepy ass up, princess."

"You're going in your pajamas?"

"Yes, and so are you. It will enhance the experience."

"Fine. Let me go get some money."

"No, no, no, it'll be my treat," Sam said as she ran forward, grabbed her best friend's hand, and pulled her out of the room. Carly stumbled lightly and Sam steadied her, with her hands resting around the brunette's waist.

"Are you trying to wake up Spencer?"

"You're the one kidnapping me on Christmas."

"Touché."

The two girls quietly tiptoed out of the apartment, ran down the stairs (well, Sam did), and then slinked by a sleeping Lewbert. As soon as they slipped out of the complex, the cold air bit into their skin, eliciting hard, shaking shivers from the both of them. Huddling together closely, they proceeded on their way to the coffee shop.

"Why didn't we remember to bring jackets?"

"Because we're Americans, and therefore do stupid things, Carls."

"Well, that makes sense."

When they reached their destination, they sprinted inside, desperate for warmth. Carly proclaimed that heating was man's greatest invention, while Sam still insisted that it was ham. Carly shook her head; some things never change. After receiving their drinks, one small caramel mocha and a large mocha frappochino with a never ending cap of whipped cream, the two teenagers took a seat at a table. Besides the overly tired looking workers, they were the only people in the coffee shop.

"This is kind of creepy," whispered Carly, her chestnut hair falling over her face.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Shay. You've got your demon protector with you."

"That's true. You know, Sam, you're the last person I'd expect to be heavy on the Christmas spirit."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm all for presents and money."

"Of course. I should have thought of that."

"Maybe you would have had you not been paying so much attention to Freddie lately."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know your own crime. You've nearly been stalking that nub these days."

"Sam, I've only been hanging out with Freddie lately to work on our science fair project. You know that you're my best friend."

"Wait, so you mean there's nothing going on between you and Nubberton?"

"No!"

"Oh, well then, this was kind of pointless."

"What was kind of pointless?"

"Stealing you this morning. This isn't really about Christmas spirit or anything pathetic like that. I took you hostage because I vowed to stay with you the whole day to keep you away from Freddie. I thought he'd try to pull some mistletoe shit or something stupid like that."

"First of all, knowing Freddie, he will try to do something like that. Second of all, I'm not going to hook up with him today, and most likely I never will. But anyways, why do you care so much about Creddie not becoming a reality?"

"I- uh… it's just disgusting."

Carly's eyes lit up with realization. Smiling, she leaned forward, shaking her head playfully. The two girls' heads were inches apart. Sam inhaled, taking in the sweet and fruity smell of Carly Shay.

"I know why. It's because you're in love with…"

Sam's breathing hitched and her whole body froze with a mixture of anticipation and fear. Carly was never supposed to have found about it.

"Freddie," she laughed, throwing her head back and leaning back into her chair. Her expression showed that she was clearly amused by her best friend's reaction.

"Freddie? No! I could never have feelings for the nub!"

"I know, I know, I was just messing with you. But still, that's nice to here."

"Why do you care so much about Seddie not becoming a reality? Is it because you're in love with…"

It was the brunette's turn to feel nervous. The butterflies flew erratically in her stomach as she waited for Sam to finish her question. Was this actually happening. Carly leaned forward once again.

"Is it because I'm in love with…" she prompted.

Chills rolling through her at the sudden seriousness the formerly light conversation had taken, Sam knew that it was a now or never situation.

"Me?" she whispered, putting the past months' tension on the line.

The answer was not given in the form of words, but Sam received it in the form of Carly's lips lightly brushing against her ear. Slowly, they interlinked their hands, daring the other person to speak. After a few long minutes, the blonde haired girl gave in. She cupped Carly's face in her hands and pressed her lips against her best friends'. Shaking in relief when Carly began to move her lips and deepen the kiss, Sam wrapped her arms around the neck of her love. Upon pulling away, Sam had one question.

"Would you be willing to be my girlfriend? It would entail public displays of affection."

"Of course, Sam. Now let's go back to my apartment and put up some mistletoe before we give the coffee guy a heart attack."

"Good idea."

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Merry Christmas, Cupcake."

_This was my first Cam fic, so I hope it came out ok. Please review, and in your reviews, please request couples that you would like me to feature in my holiday series. I accept couples from iCarly, Glee, Victorious, and Big Time Rush. Thank you!_


End file.
